


A Witch, A Witcher, and A Bard

by tinymacaroni



Series: Witcher smut [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Coming Untouched, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinymacaroni/pseuds/tinymacaroni
Summary: Geralt likes edging, Yenn has magic, and Jaskier loves an audience
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Witcher smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660198
Comments: 6
Kudos: 359





	A Witch, A Witcher, and A Bard

It had been Geralt's idea in the first place, funnily enough - though they both knew pointing that out would do nothing to lessen the witcher's frustration now.

The night had started off fairly typically: Geralt settled back on a pile of pillows at the head of the bed, Jaskier's lips wrapped around his cock, Yennefer watching from the second bed. Jaskier was, as he loved to brag, good with his mouth, and even with his witcher stamina geralt never lasted long like this. He tangled his hands in the bard's soft hair as he felt the tight heat building in his gut, throwing his head back as-

Nothing. No release came, just more and more of that tight coiled heat. He fucked up into Jaskier's mouth desperately, tugging at his hair, but to no avail - and then Jaskier did the unthinkable, and _stopped_. He sat up, grinning like the smug bastard he was as he watched Geralt's hands fall to the mattress, grasping at the sheets as he waited to come back from that teetering edge.

"Oh, love," he murmured as he leaned forward to kiss Geralt's throat, sucking a bruise just under his jaw and grasping his hips. "I am going to _destroy_ you."

\--

That had been over an hour ago, and Jaskier had held true to his word. Geralt lay on his front now, hands tied behind his back, biting back whimpers and pleas as Jaskier fucked into him fast and hard. His cock was trapped between his stomach and the bed, and even the slight friction from Jaskier's movements was overwhelming. Jaskier pulled his hips up, adjusting the angle to drag the head of his cock over that perfect spot on each thrust, and Geralt almost cried.

"Fuck, _fuck_ , Jaskier _please_ -"

"Don't ask me, darling. I'm not the one you _begged_ to cast this spell." He thrust especially hard to emphasize the word 'begged,' drawing a low whine from Geralt as he canted his hips up, trying desperately to get some of the pressure off his aching cock. He looked up at Yennefer, who had joined them in the bed, and who was presently fingering herself as he watched, staring down at him with a predatory gleam in her eye.

"Yenn, Yenn please, I need-"

"Oh no, witcher. You asked for this, and you're going to see it through to the end. Now why don't you put that pretty mouth of yours to good use?" She pressed her slick fingers between his lips, letting him lick them clean before tangling her hand in his hair and tugging harshly, pulling him forward. He flicked his tongue out, pressing the flat of it against her clit and lapping eagerly at her wet folds, glad of any distraction from the sensations flooding his own body.

Jaskier moaned behind him, wrapping a hand around his cock, smearing some of the copious precome he'd been leaking for upward of a half hour now over the sensitive head. He basked in the noises he pulled from the witcher, a fantastic blend of whimpers and moans that had him building quickly towards his own orgasm, but that wouldn't do - he wasn't done yet. He pulled out, hand never pausing in its strokes, and Geralt let out another noise at the sudden emptiness, this time almost a _sob_ of want. He tried desperately to focus on the task at hand (or, in this case, at mouth) instead, sucking lightly at Yennefer's clit, dragging his tongue over her lips, drinking in her taste and the small, delicate sounds she made as she tugged at his hair, directing him. It worked at first, pulling his mind from that edge he had spent far too long on tonight, until Jaskier smacked him, hard, on one round ass cheek. He heard it before his addled mind registered the sensation of it, and that was almost worse - even the brief split second of anticipation was enough to drive him wild, and he bucked his hips back towards the bard with a groan.

"Had enough yet?" Jaskier slapped him again, in the exact same spot, amplifying the sting.

"Please, please, fuck-" He could hardly think now, consumed by the need for release, all higher thought pushed aside by the ever-tightening heat flooding his body.

"What do you think, Yenn? should we let him come?"

"Hm..." she ran a fingertip lightly across the skin of his back, tracing over scars old and new, contemplating. "Well, witcher, what do _you_ think? Have you earned it?"

"I'll do- _anything_ , please, _fuck_ , Yenn, Jaskier-" He was babbling and his voice kept breaking and he didn't _care,_ he just needed to come and he didn't know how much longer he could take this.

" _An_ _ything_ , love? that's a dangerous offer to make, you know."

"Don't- don't care. Please, please fuck gods _please-_ " He broke off with a whimper as he felt Jaskier slide back into him, the bards hands firm on his hips.

"I want to watch you make the lady come first," Jaskier commanded, digging his fingers into his flesh. "Assuming, Yennefer, that works for you?"

"It sounds like a fantastic idea, than- oh, _fuck!_ " Yennefer curled herself sharply over Geralt, hands scrabbling at his back and in his hair as he redoubled his efforts with his tongue. She groaned and bucked under him, Jaskier watching almost reverently, fucking Geralt harder and harder as he watched Yenn get closer. She arched her back and her hips pressed upwards as she came, finally, panting and shivering as Geralt's tongue stilled. He looked up at her pleadingly, and she pulled him up into a kiss, tasting herself on his lips as she ended the spell keeping his release at bay.

"Oh, oh fuck, oh gods oh fuck," Geralt swore against her as he felt the spell lift, Jaskier's cock pushing him quickly up to and past that delicious edge he'd spent so much time at tonight. He cried out as he came, his cock throbbing against the sheets, letting Jaskier fuck him through it until it became too much.

Jaskier stilled for a moment when he could tell Geralt needed a break, but instead of pulling back and away as he usually would have, he tugged at Geralt's shoulder, turning the witcher over and looking down into his wide amber eyes. "My turn," he said with a grin, leaning down to capture the witcher's mouth in a kiss as he fucked him hard and fast, chasing his own pleasure now. Geralt reached up towards Yennefer, grabbing at her arms to steady himself against the waves of almost painfully intense pleasure, and she stroked his hair soothingly, a strange but not unwelcome contrast to the erratic pace Jaskier was setting.

"Oh gods, fuck, Geralt-" Jaskier pulled back from the kiss long enough to choke out the words. He shifted to kiss up the pale column of Geralt's throat, biting down hard and letting out a groan as he snapped his hips forward one final time and emptied himself into the witcher. Geralt arched his back at the sensation, clutching tightly at Yenn as he came again, completely untouched, shuddering as the tight heat finally subsided and collapsing against the sorceress's lap.

Jaskier fell to his side, draping an arm over his cum-splattered chest and smiling goofily at the witcher. "You are so gorgeous, dear heart."

"I'm disgusting, Jaskier. I'm soaked in sweat and covered in c- _fuck_!" Geralt's body was wracked with spasms as Jaskier dragged a thumb over his nipple, every nerve flaring to life again. "Please, Jas, no more, i can't- not tonight."

"Alright, alright," the bard relented, kissing his cheek gently before standing and stretching, groaning as several of his joints popped and he felt the first aches settle into his muscles. He made his way across the room, dipping a cloth in the tub of water by the fire and bringing it to the bed, carefully cleaning drying cum and sweat from Geralt's skin. The witcher hissed as the cloth passed between his legs, and Yenn and Jaskier both stroked at his hair comfortingly, making soft and soothing noises. He could feel sleep creeping up on him, the edges of his vision growing fuzzy and the noises around them dulling just slightly. Yenn lowered herself to lie next to him and he rolled to his side, resting his head in the hollow of her throat as Jaskier tossed aside the cloth and sidled up behind geralt, tugging the blanket up to cover them as he did. Geralt smiled as he felt both his lovers drape their arms over his side - even on nights like this, where the pleasure was intense enough to briefly blot out all else, this was still his favorite part of their evenings together. 'Safe' wasn't a common feeling for a witcher, nor were 'loved' and 'content,' and he cherished every moment of those feelings he could get.


End file.
